gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jesse St. James
Jesse St. James war der Lead Sänger von Vocal Adrenaline.'' Er war auch zeitweise ein Mitglied der New Directions, wo er Finn als männlichen Lead Sänger ablöste. Er hat nicht nur die New Directions betrogen, sondern Rachel auch ihr Herz gebrochen. Inzwischen ist Jesse kein Mitglied der Vocal Adrenaline mehr, da er seinen Abschluss gemacht hat. Er taucht in der zweiten Staffel, als der Berater der New Directions erneut auf, da diese jede Hilfe die sie kriegen können brauchen, um Vocal Adrenaline bei den Nationals zu schlagen. Er wird von 'Jonathan Groff' dargestellt..'' Biografie Jesse ist ein Oberschüler an der Carmel High School und der männliche Leadsänger der Vocal Adrenaline. Er ist ungefähr 18 Jahre alt und besuchte die Universität von Kalifornien, Los Angeles nach seinen Abschluss auf der Carmel High. In der Episode Prom Queen erwähnt er, dass er aus der Universität rausgeworfen wurde, da er nicht all seine Kurse besuchte. 'Staffel Eins' Jesses erster Auftritt ist in der Folge [[Hallo Hölle!|'Hallo Hölle!']] Rachel begibt sich auf die Suche nach einem "Hello"-Song, dabei trifft sie im Musikladen auf Jesse St. James, den Leadsänger von Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel ist sofort von ihm angetan. Jesse überredet sie zu einem kleinen Duett im Laden, wodurch sie sich erst recht in ihnverliebt. Jesse lädt sie auch gleich dazu ein, etwas mit ihm zu Unternehmen. Später besucht Rachel Jesse und fragt ihn, ob er es wirklich ernst mit ihr meint. Er macht ihr deutlich, dass er sie wirklich mag und er verrückt nach ihr sei. Sie küssen sich und Jesse sucht den Blick zur zufrieden dreinschauenden Shelby. In der Folge [[The Power of Madonna|'The Power of Madonna']] fragt Rachel die anderen Mädels aus Glee hypothetisch, wie sie sich zu verhalten habe, wenn ein Junge mit ihr schlafen wolle. Sie hatte nämlich am letzten Freitag nach einem Konzertbesuch mit Jesse rumgemacht und ist in solch eine Situation gekommen, doch sie war noch nicht soweit, was Jesse leicht enttäuscht hat. Später treffen sich Jesse und Rachel geheim in der Schulbibliothek der McKinley. Er entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er sie so gedrängt habe. Er sei bereit, auf sie zu warten. Rachel allerdings sagt, dass sie bereit sei. Rachel steht im Bad und fragt sich, ob sie bereit für den Abend sei. Ebenso geht es Finn und Emma. Die drei Pärchen, Santana und Finn, Emma und Will und Jesse und Rachel, singen in einer Traumsequenz Like a Virgin. Doch wie es sich herausstellt, warten sie und Rachel doch noch, da diese nicht so weit ist. Am nächsten Tag, bei der Glee Probe, erklärt Will, dass Jesse nun zum Glee Club gehört. Er hat die Schule gewechselt, um Rachel näher sein zu können. Finn gefällt diese ganze Angelegenheit ganz und gar nicht. Manche glauben zudem, dass Jesse nur ein Spion sei. Kurt und Mercedes sind ebenfalls aufgebracht, weil sie mit Jesse im Team erst recht kaum noch ein Solo bekommen werden. Will macht aber klar, dass sie bisher immer jeden aufgenommen haben und das auch nun fair sei. Jesse sagt Rachel, dass er sie so sehr liebt, dass ihm ein weiterer Titel mit Vocal Adrenaline nicht mehr wichtig sei. Am Ende der Folge entschuldigt sich Finn Rachel, weil er auf Jesse nur eifersüchtig war, denn er hatte seine Chance verpasst, weil er so gefühllos war. Jesse will Finn herausfordern, doch Finn möchte lieber mit ihm einen Song proben, den er rausgesucht hat. In der Folge Schlechter Ruf schauen sich die Kids sich ein Video an und amüsieren sich köstlich. Das Video zeigt Sue, die zu einem Olivia Newton-John Song, Physical, tanzt. Kurt hat es aus ihrem Büro geklaut. Die Schüler entscheiden, dass sie Sue es ruhig mal zurückzahlen könnten. Finn stellt das Video bei Youtube rein. Später stellt Rachel bei der Glee Probe ihr Video vor, dass sie abwechselnd mit Puck, Finn und Jesse zeigt. Da alle drei nicht wussten, dass auch die anderen Jungs zu sehen sind, sind sie sauer, weil das Video nur dazu dient, Rachel selbst darzustellen und so zu tun, als hätte sie die Herzen von drei Jungen in der Hand, weil alle um sie kämpfen. Jesse erklärt Rachel, dass er, bevor er sie kannte, rumgefragt hätte, was man über sie, an der Schule wisse. Viele der Schüler wussten gar nicht, wer sie sei, aber wenn es etwas gab, dann wurde gesagt, dass man ihr trauen könne. Rachel meint, dass dies immer noch der Fall sei. Sie habe eben das dringende Bedürfnis nach Popularität, dass sie manchmal über die Strenge schlägt. Er müsse das als Star doch verstehen. Jesse meint, dass er seinen Ruhm für sie aufgegeben habe und er ihr hätte genügen müssen. Rachel fragt ihn, warum er ihr das Herz bricht, daraufhin sagt Jesse, dass sie seins zuerst gebrochen hat. In [[Der Traum macht die Musik|'Der Traum macht die Musik']] erscheint Jesse erneut. Er hilft Rachel, nach ihrer biologischen Mutter, zu suchen. Es wird gezeigt, dass dies ein Befehl von Shelby ist, aber Jesse gesteht dieser, dass er beginnt, sich in Rachel zu verlieben, aber Shelby wollte lediglich, dass er sich mit ihr anfreundet, damit sie endlich in der Lage ist sich mit ihrer Tochter zu treffen. Es wird nichts darüber gesagt, dass dies ein Versuch ist, New Directions zu sabotieren. In [[Triumph oder Trauer?|'Triumph oder Trauer?']] ist Jesse zusammen mit Vocal Adrenaline bei den Regionals zu sehen. Sie performen zu Bohemian Rhapsody. Er schaut des öfteren zu Rachel. 'Staffel Zwei' Bevor Jesse in der Episode Prom Queen erscheint, wurde er zwei Mal von Rachel erwähnt. Das erste Mal in Furt, als Rachel gegenüber von Finn zu gibt, dass sie nicht mit Jesse geschlafen hat und das zweite Mal in A Night Of Neglect, als Rachel meint, dass es damals falsch war, Jesse zu vertrauen und, dass sie den selben Fehler bei Sunshine nicht machen sollten. In Prom Queen 'übt Rachel ihren Auftritt für den Abschlussball. Als sie anfängt zu singen, taucht Jesse auf und singt mit ihr ein Duett zu "Rolling in the Deep''". Jesse ist vom College geflogen, weil er nicht alle Kurse besucht hat. Er wollte Rachel wiedersehen, um sich bei ihr für alles zu entschuldigen. Er bereut sehr, was er ihr damals angetan hat, und fragt sie direkt, mit wem sie auf den Abschlussball geht. Rachel möchte daraufhin, dass Jesse sie, Mercedes und Sam begleitet. Naher sitzen Mercedes, Sam, Rachel und Jesse zusammen und unterhalten sich. Dabei teilt Jesse den anderen seine Idee mit: er will ein Tanzstudio eröffnen und verschiedenen Schulchorgruppen helfen, damit sie das gewisse Etwas bekommen. Rachel ist begeistert und ist sich gleich sicher, dass Will Jesse einstellen wird und sie damit Vocal Adrenaline schlagen könnten. Die Vier werden von Quinn und Finn gestört, der sich sofort mit Jesse anlegt, doch dieser weiß sich zu wehren. Als Finn auf dem Abschlussball sieht, wie vertraut Rachel mit Jesse tanzt, geht er auf die beiden zu und fängt an, sich mit Jesse zu streiten. Der Streit gerät außer Kontrolle, und als Finn Jesse ins Gesicht schlägt, reißt Sue die beiden auseinander und verbannt sie vom Abschlussball. In '''Funeral '''stellt Will Jesse als den neuen Berater des Glee Clubs vor. Bis auf Rachel ist keiner begeistert von der Idee, allen voran Finn. Als Will den Kids erzählt, dass er auch bei den Nationals gerne selbstgeschriebene Lieder performen würde, und zwar mit einem Gruppen Auftritt und einem Duett, macht ihm Jesse klar, dass nur eine Strategie zum Sieg verhelfen wird: der Star des Glee Clubs performt eine Solo Nummer und alle anderen unterstützen ihn oder sie dabei. Um herauszufinden, wer dieser "Star" unter den Mitgliedern ist, schlägt Will ein Vorsingen vor. Rachel trägt sich ein, um am Vorsingen für das Solo teilzunehmen. Neben ihr stehen nur Santana, Kurt und Mercedes auf der Liste. Jesse und Will lassen die Bewerber für das Solo vorsingen. Den Anfang macht Santana und Jesse kritisiert sie nach ihrem Auftritt, womit sie nicht sonderlich zufrieden ist. Nach ihr folgt direkt Kurt, der ein Lied performt, das im Original von einer Frau gesungen wird, was Jesse ihm zum Vorwurf macht. Als sich Kurt bei seinen Mitbewerbern beschwert, ist Mercedes fest dazu entschlossen, Jesse zu zeigen, was sie kann, doch dieser wirft ihr nach ihrem Auftritt nur vor, dass sie faul sei. Rachel bildet das Schlusslicht und singt ein Lied, das sie selbst emotional sehr berührt. Jesse ist begeistert und die anderen Mitbewerber denken sofort, dass daran etwas faul ist. Will und Jesse diskutieren über das Vorsingen und Jesse hat ganz klar Rachel als Favoritin. Brittany nimmt die Konversation der beiden mit der Videokamera auf, doch Will fühlt sich nicht wohl dabei. Er will keinen der Kinder bevorzugen, doch Jesse ist sich sicher, dass sie mit Rachel als Star bei den Nationals gewinnen werden. Jesse verabredet sich mit Rachel in der Aula, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie das Solo bei den Nationals bekommt. Sie freut sich, macht sich jedoch Sorgen, dass die anderen sie deswegen hassen werden. Jesse versucht, sie zu trösten und die beiden küssen sich. Finn beobachtet die beiden mit einer Blume in der Hand, die für Rachel gedacht war. Als Rachel und Jesse im Flur auf Kurt, Santana und Mercedes treffen, sehen sie, dass Will ein wichtiges Treffen mit allen Glee Kids einberufen hat. Er hat seine Meinung geändert und möchte, dass die Kids gemeinsam ihre selbst geschriebenen Songs bei den Nationals singen, weil sie am besten sind, wenn sie als Team zusammenarbeiten. In New York' unterhalten sich Finn und Rachel nach dem zweiten Auftritt über ihren Kuss und Jesse stößt dazu, nur um ihnen zu klarzumachen, dass dieser Kuss unprofessionell war und sie höchstwahrscheinlich den Sieg kosten wird. Finn kann das nicht glauben, weil er immer noch von diesem Kuss begeistert ist, doch diese Begeisterung hält nicht lange an. Denn Jesse hatte Recht. Die New Directions sind nicht einmal unter die besten zehn gekommen. Familie In der Folge 'The Power of Madonna' wird erwähnt, dass er einen Onkel hat, welcher im Bezirk von der McKinley High School lebt. In der Folge '''Funeral' wird bekannt, dass Jesse eine Mutter, einen Vater, eine Schwester mit Bulimie und einen Bruder mit einer Sucht hat. Jesse behauptet, dass er immer der Liebling seiner Eltern gewesen ist, was dazu führte, dass seine Geschwister nun Schwierigkeiten im Leben haben. Beziehungen [[Rachel Berry|'Rachel Berry']] :Hauptartikel: Rachel-Jesse Beziehung thumb|224px|Rachel und Jesse im Bett von Rachel.Jesse war in der ersten Staffel mit Rachel zusammen. Er hat sie belogen und sie am Ende sogar gedemütigt, indem er sie mit Eier beworfen hat. In Laufe der Staffeln wird deutlich, dass er sie wirklich geliebt hat. Er kehrt in der zweiten Staffel zurück, um Rachel zurückzugewinnen. Er ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nicht mehr bei Vocal Adrenaline, da er seinen Abschluss gemacht hat. In Prom Queen ist Jesse Rachel Begleitung zum Abschlussball, sie tanzen zusammen und haben Spaß und scheinen sich wieder näher zukommen, doch Finn mischt sich ein und es kommt zu einem Streit zwischen ihnen. Sue wirft die beiden Jungs daraufhin raus. Jesse und Rachel küssen sich in der Folge Funeral erneut, doch Rachel empfindet nichts mehr für Jesse. Trotz allem, scheint Rachel ihm vergeben zu haben. Songs 'Solos (In einem Duett)' Staffel Eins: *Hello (Rachel) ([[Hallo Hölle!|''Hallo Hölle!]]) *Hello 12, Hello 13, Hello Love (Rachel) ([[Hallo Hölle!|''Hallo Hölle!]]) Staffel Zwei *Rolling in the Deep (Rachel) (Prom Queen) 'Solos (In einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins *Highway to Hell'' ([[Hallo Hölle!|''Hallo Hölle!]]) (mit Vocal Adrenaline) *Like a Virgin (The Power of Madonna) (mit' Rachel, Finn, Santana, Will und Emma)' *Like A Prayer (The Power of Madonna) (mit' Rachel, Finn, Kurt und Mercedes) *Burning Up (nicht verwendet in ''The Power of Madonna) (mit Vocal Adrenaline) *Run Joey Run (Schlechter Ruf) (mit Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Puck und Finn) *Total Eclipse of the Heart (Schlechter Ruf) (''mit Puck, Rachel und Finn)' *Another One Bites the Dust (Im Takt der Angst) ''(''mit Vocal Adrenaline) *Bohemian Rhapsody ([[Triumph oder Trauer?|''Triumph oder Trauer?]]) (''mit Vocal Adrenaline) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Carmel High School Kategorie:Vocal Adrenaline Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:William McKinley High School Student